


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bottom Youngbae, CEO seungri, Character Death, Cheating, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Seungri, Dom Seungri, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infidelity, Insane Seungri, Kidnapping, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Murder, North Korea, Not Happy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Seungri, Possessive Sex, Seven Deadly Sins, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Youngbae, Top Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Unhealthy Relationships, Work In Progress, Yandere, Yandere Seungri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: Maknae Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577629





	Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**8:30 PM**

Lee Seungri would by no means consider himself a greedy man,but what he wants he gets and he will _not_ take no for an answer.

And this time is _no exception._


End file.
